The 3 Ladies: The Adventure Begins
by kelgurl922
Summary: Series of experiences! Charlie’s Angels kinda! Aly & Sarra are kidnapped. Kel is their only hope but will she be to late to find her 2 friends? Will they die because of it? Read to find out! R & R
1. Prolouge

The 3 Ladies

Characters:

Aly  
Sarra  
Kel  
  
Setting:  
The vast expanse of Tortall  
  
Rated:  
PG  
  
Disclamer:  
I own Kel and it is Keladrin NOT Keladry! Keladry is Keladrin's mother!!!

Summary:

Series of experiences! Charlie's Angels kinda! Aly & Sarra are kidnapped. Kel is their only hope but will she be to late to find her 2 friends? Will they die because of it? Read to find out!!!! R & R

Acnowlegments:

Aly/ Lillie:  
You are a great friend and have helped me so much!! Thank You!!!  
Sarra/Laura:  
You have been a great help too! Thank you for all you have done!! (Ezra lover)

A/N:

If you have a problem with the stuff I put in above please tell me in your review but ask nicely!! If you flame me I will get my revenge in one way or another!! I will promise you that!! Well time for the story!!


	2. Chapter 1: The Capture

The 3 Ladies

Characters:

Aly

Sarra

Kel

Setting:

The castle dance

Rated:

PG

Disclaimer:

I own Kel and it is Keladrin NOT Keladry! Keladry is Keladrin's mother!!!

Summary:

Series of experiences! Charlie's Angels kinda! Aly & Sarra are kidnapped. Kel is their only hope but will she be to late to find her 2 friends? Will they die because of it? Read to find out!!!! R & R

Acknowledgments:

Aly/ Lillie:

You are a great friend and have helped me so much!! Thank You!!!

Sarra/Laura:

You have been a great help too! Thank you for all you have done!! (Ezra lover)

A/N:

If you have a problem with the stuff I put in above please tell me in your review but ask nicely!! If you flame me I will get my revenge in one way or another!! I will promise you that!! Well time for the story!!

* * *

  


* * *

  
The Capture

the abode (aka home) of the ladies

"Aly! Sarra! We are going to be late for the dance!" Kel screamed up the stairs. The sevants scared senseless scurried around in a fright.

All of a sudden two figures, their curls flying, dresses half on, and no shoes, stampeded into the foyer.

The blond one ran out the door and landed in the bushes. The brunette tripped and turned so she fell hard on her rump.

"Aly out of the bushes! Sarra up!" Kel said laughing.

Later the dance

Kel was dancing with her courier Alan, Aly's twin brother. Aly was alone mopping about how her courtier had left her. Sarra was dancing with a man Kel or Aly did not know. Kel was having the time of her life. Aly, all of a sudden, got asked to dance by a stranger. She accepted because he was very handsome. They started dancing and he swirled her out to the gardens to dance. The same thing happened to Sarra. Kel then stopped from her feet hurting so much for Alan was not the greatest dancer. She looked around for her friends but she could not find them.

"Aly! Sarra! Where are you guys?" Kel yelled.

Everyone turned to stare at her. She grinned sheepishly.

"Aly? Sarra? You there?" She said as she blushed.

There was an eerie silence.

"I guess not..."Kel grinned as her blush deepened and she backed off. She ran to the gardens to look for her friends. As she turned a corner in the maze of the hedges she saw something glinting on the ground. She ran to look at it. As she got closer she noticed that it was Aly's necklace. She had inherited it from her mother when he died. She never took it off. She took a few more steps then bent over to pick it up. She examined it closely and saw the chain was broken as if someone had ripped it from her neck. She was about to start crying but Yamani instinct took over. Then she heard running footsteps from behind her. She whirled and was in a fighting stance, which made her look very silly in a dress, and saw it was Alan.

"Kel my love there you are! I have been looking everywhere! You were acting weird earlier, are you ok?" He said as he finally caught up with her. She showed him the necklace. He took it from her and hugged her fiercely.

"Kel it will be ok. We'll find them!" Alan said as he tried to convince himself as well. Kel started to sob.

"Alan how are we going to find them? They are GONE Alan GONE!!!" Kel screamed.

* * *

Ok thanks for reading now would you please REVIEW!!!! Well thanks for reading!

Love,

Kelgurl922

* * *


End file.
